


Last Night

by likearushtothehead



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Tattoos, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know which would break her heart more. If he relapsed or if he cheated? She didn’t want to think about it.</p>
<p>or,</p>
<p>Gerard does something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Nixon tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep. She was extremely tired but she just couldn’t relax. She was too worried about were her husband was. It was now 3:49. Whenever he used to go out, he would never come back home this late, even when he was smashed and had to get a cab because he couldn’t even walk. But now he was better, and he didn’t go out to bars as much. Now he didn’t drink, he didn’t see the allure. So the fact that he wasn’t home at this time, after going out to some bar with his brother, worried her a lot.

She thought she could trust Gerard not to drink again. He promised he wouldn’t. He promised her, his friends, his family and his little boy he wouldn’t. It could possibly be something else, Nixon thought. It could be the drugs again. Or he could be cheating. She didn’t know which would break her heart more. If he relapsed or if he cheated? She didn’t want to think about it.

She wondered where he was, if he was still at that bar. She would go there, if she didn’t have a baby boy sleeping in the next room. She wondered if he was still with Mikey, or had they went their separate ways. She wondered if Mikey knew what Gerard was doing, and why he didn’t stop it and tell him to go home to his family.

Nixon had tried to call Gerard’s phone at least 12 times and Mikey’s at least 6. She had called Anna, Mikey’s wife, to see if Mikey had come home yet, but she said he hadn’t. But that was at 1:00 and it’s now 10 to 4 in the morning. She guessed Anna would have called her by now if Mikey didn’t show up, or else she was out looking for him or asleep.

She squirmed and rolled in the bed in nervousness. When she finally realised she couldn’t sleep until she knew Gerard was safe, she walked into her little boy’s room and decided watching him sleep would calm him down. But the little fella had other ideas because as soon as Nixon got out of the bed, her little boy started crying loudly. She didn’t mind though, it was a distraction from her MIA husband.

She walked down the dark hall and opened the purple spotted door that lead to the baby’s room. His room was light purple with white furniture and with his name painted in white and yellow on the wall. Nixon loved her little boys room as he had paintings his father did in frames all over the walls and his own little drawing table in the corner for when he got a bit bigger.

Nixon walked over to the crib and picked the screaming baby up. She held him close for a moment and the decided he wasn’t hungry, as he only had a full bottle an hour ago. He was just acting up because he wanted his father, she decided. Nixon rocked the baby in her arms for a good 20 minutes before he fell asleep again. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered: “Goodnight, little man. Daddy will be home soon.”

She placed the sleeping baby back in his cot and quietly walked out of the room. Only this time she saw the little flicker of light coming from downstairs. Was Gerard home or did she forget to turn a light off? Either way she was going downstairs to check. She slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs as she heard her husband’s voice.

“Please be quiet, my wife and son are upstairs if you don’t remember.” Gerard tells someone jokingly annoyed. “Sorry, sorry.” A female voice replies. And her heart stops. He really was doing this to her. He really was cheating. A small whimper left her mouth and she took another step toward the kitchen where the voices were coming from. Nix stopped when she heard her husband’s voice again. “She’d go mad if she found out. “ Gerard tells the other woman and Nixon hears her ‘hmm’ in reply. “Okay, well Gerard you’re done. You can put your clothes back on and I’ll tidy up.” The woman says and Nixon just can’t take it anymore.  She bursts in the door to see her husband lying on the kitchen table with only his boxers on and a heavily tattooed woman beside him.

“Nixon!” Gerard gasps, and tries to get off the table but yelps in pain and holds his stomach. “Gerard you need a bandage on that.” The woman says grabbing a bandage from the table.

“Gerard, what the hell is going on here?!” Nixon yells in rage and her husband cowards a bit. He attempts to speak but his wife cuts him off. “You’re cheating on me? In the kitchen with me and Krade upstairs? While I’ve been waiting all night for you to come home? I thought you were out drinking, Gerard. I thought you relapsed. I was so worried. It would have killed me if you did, you bastard.” Nixon yelps and Gerard takes a step toward her.

“No, baby, no. I didn’t drink, I didn’t cheat on you. Baby, look at my stomach.” Gerard says in all seriousness. Nixon is confused for a moment before she looks down to the side of Gerard’s torso. Across his side was the word ‘Krade’ in calligraphy. Nixon gasps as the red skin bleeds and looks up to see Gerard give her a queasy smile. She hadn’t noticed how sick he looked before, but now she has. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his skin was paler than usual with a green tint to it. His cheeks weren’t pink and his eyes were half open. He looked like he might puke, but he looked happy.

The woman beside him handed the bandage gingerly to Nixon and she placed it onto her husband’s side as he hissed in pain. She placed a small kiss above the bandage and Gerard let out a whine.

“Change and clean it twice daily and whenever you think it needs it.” The woman tells Nixon as Gerard puts his top back on. “The same with the one on his ankle.” The woman says casually and Nixon looks at Gerard wide eyed. “A-ankle?” She stutters and Gerard smiles pulling up his jean leg showing off the numbers ‘24/7/07’. Nixon smiles and mumbles “The day we first met.” A smirk forms on Gerard’s face and he nods.

Nixon places another bandage on the man’s ankle and smiles up at him. Gerard puts all his clothes on and thanks the woman and gives her some money. Nixon waits for Gerard in the kitchen and smiles as she walks in. Both of them sit at the kitchen table and Nixon speaks first. “Does Mikey know?” She asks and Gerard nods.

“I told him vaguely at the bar. He had whiskey, I had a plain old coke, by the way.” Gerard tells her with a wink and she sighs. “What happened after the bar?”

“Well we got to the bar at half ten. I called up Jamie at 12 and asked her to do a late night job. She came to the bar at one and we got here at half one.” Gerard says and Nixon frowns. “Why didn’t you just go to a tattoo parlour?” She asks and he laughs loudly. “To be honest baby I was too scared. I wanted to be at home near you and the baby.” Gerard says and Nixon gives him a very careful hug. Gerard smiles at her and doesn’t regret his tattoo’s although he wished Nixon had fell asleep and could have woken up to the surprise like he planned. But he didn’t mind. He was just happy that he had faced his fear and done something for his wife and son in the process.


End file.
